Lady Avatar 2: Vengeance and Victory
by colorcrystals
Summary: Sequel to Lady Avatar. Romance had budded between Zuko and Katara when Azula, with the help of Jet and Keith, captures Sarah, Katara, Zuko, Iroh, and James. What will happen? Zutara. No Flames.
1. Dreams

**Me: Hi again people!**

**Gidget: Why are you making another one?**

**Me: Because I want to and since you got me grounded from the TV I have nothing else to do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own and A: TLA or the show. Hey, haven't we been through this about 23 times?

* * *

**

**_A Dream_**

Sarah was the first to wake. She found herself chained high up on a wall. She wondered how long she had been hanging like that. Sarah looked around. She was in a cell with Zuko and Iroh her right and James on her left.

"So you're finally awake," came a sinister voice. Azula stepped out of the shadows in the cell.

"Azula," Sarah hissed.

"I want to know something. How can you be the Angel of Death if you're an airbender? The Angel is a firebender."

"Some things are for me to know and for you to never find out." Sarah replied.

"You probably found some rogue bender to teach you. How sad. You can't firebend without help. Why did you allow Jet to capture you?" Azula demanded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. He beat me. He knocked me out. I didn't allow him to capture me." Sarah feigned innocence.

"Do play innocent with me. You're the Angel of Death, the Lady Avatar, and the Queen of the Air Nation. You've killed hundreds of soldiers. There's no way Jet, a non-bender, could have beaten you." Azula sneered.

"Alright, I faked it. Jet is too weak to even last three minutes fighting with me. Glad to know that you're not as stupid as your father." Sarah confessed.

"So I finally get some answers." Azula changed to topic. "You know, I always knew my mother wasn't from the Fire Nation. Just because she looked like she did doesn't mean she ever truly passed as a Fire Nation citizen." She turned to leave, "Oh, and just know you know, I drugged you and your companions. You've been out for a week. We should be arriving at the Fire Nation capital in two days." She was gone.

"We've got to get out of here." Sarah whispered to herself.

* * *

Katara, like the others, had also been drugged. Whenever he could Jet would caress her soft cheek. He would often plant a gentle kiss on her lips. He couldn't wait for her to wake up. Jet wanted her so badly. 

Finally, not long after Sarah awoke, the effects of the drug began to wear off and Katara stirred. She was all alone in a room tied to a chair. It was good she was alone because if Jet was there he would have probably raped her. She tried to free herself but was unsuccessful.

"Where am I?" She asked herself.

Eventually Katara nodded off because the drugs weren't fully out of her system.

* * *

After several hours of trying to conjure a plan of escape Sarah slept naturally for the first time in a week. She had a very strange dream.

* * *

**Dream**

"Sarah! Open your eyes. I need to speak with you." Someone called to her.

Sarah kept her eyes firmly shut.

"Sarah, open your eyes!"

Some force was making Sarah reluctantly open her eyes. She wasn't in a cell anymore. She was lying on a couch. There was a table with a glass of tea on it in front of her and a young woman with flaming red hair sitting in the chair behind the table.

"You're Lady Avatar Flairese!" Sarah realized.

"Yes. Now, I need to talk to you. I should have done this long ago but I put it off. Sometimes I forget you're 116, not 16." The woman said.

"What do you mean?"

"I would never tell you what you need to know at 16. You'd be far too young. True that's when you find out you're the Lady Avatar or Avatar but I think that's way too early. Now, I know you have questions. Ask them." Flairese commanded.

"Why am I the fifth Lady Avatar?" Sarah blurted out.

"You need to finish what I didn't."

"But what is that?" Sarah pressed.

"You need to help Aang defeat Fire Lord Ozai and keep Princess Azula from inheriting the throne." Flairese told her.

"Why did James stay alive so long?"

"The Ring of Eternity knows when someone has a role to play. It can protect you when it feels the need but it can also let you be killed by someone. In a way the ring is alive," answered Flairese.

"Why me? Why Aang? Why am I the Lady Avatar and Aang the Avatar? Why us? Why not someone else?"

"I do not know the reason why you were chosen but you were. You must live with that."

"How can I be an airbender and a firebender?"

"You are a bi-bender. Once every few generations a bi-bender is born. They have the gift of two elements. Their life isn't always easy but they usually serve a great purpose. Many times a bi-bender helps an Avatar during their life." Flairese answered.

"Why wasn't I a firebender first?" Sarah asked.

"As the Heiress Apparent of the Air Nomads you were raised mainly by your mother while she was alive. Your father hardly ever used his firebending in front of you. If you had watched your father firebend as much as your sister you would have discovered you were a firebender first like Lizzie did."

"Lizzie was a firebender?"

"Yes, she was. She was also an airbender but she had yet to discover that." Flairese confirmed.

"I can't believe I never knew that Lizzie was a firebender. She never told me." Sarah wished her sister had told her.

"She didn't want anyone to know. She was afraid that your parents would send her to the Fire Nation. She wanted to tell you but she never got around to it."

"How do you know this and I don't?" Sarah inquired.

"After you spend 110 years with the spirit of a 5 year old girl she tends to tell you her secrets." Flairese answered.

"Where is Aang?" Sarah asked.

"He's following the ship, looking for you and Katara. They have a new companion named Toph. She is a blind earthbender. She's going to teach your brother."

"Am I going to be able to rebuild the Air Nation?"

"I can't answer that, but know this: We shape our own destinies. I could tell you that it is impossible to rebuild you nation but you might do it anyway. Or I could tell you that you can but you might not be able to. It all depends on what you do and what you're willing to sacrifice. If you go back to your home and rebuild everything you will probably give up your life. You will be forced to solve every problem with no help. There is no Air Council to give advice. On the other hand if you don't you will be turning your back on your heritage. You will no longer be a queen. The Air Nomads that are left who can't bend will be left without guidance. Even if you go back to rule them you will not receive help from other nations. You were not raised to grow your own food or work. Your people know this and have done everything they can to keep you from their lifestyle but they can't do that forever so you will be forced to live this way. You can't live on forever, even with the Ring of Eternity. The moment Ozai dies the Ring will let you begin to age slowly. It will be the same with James. When you die the airbenders will be extinct. No matter what you do you will suffer."

"Why do I have chose? Why do I have to suffer either way?" Sarah cried.

"That's the way the world works." Flairese hugged the crying girl.

"It's not fair. Isn't there a way for airbenders to be born even if their parents aren't benders?"

"Very rarely is there a bender born from two non-bender parents, but it does happen. Even then, usually at least one of the grandparents on each side has to have been a bender."

"I wish there were more airbenders. I hate that my people are a dying race." Sarah confessed.

"You've just answered you own question about rebuilding you nation. Are you willing to let them die?"

"How can I stop it? Aang and I are the last airbenders. There is no one to continue helping them once we die."

"I don't mean to get you hopes up dear but how do you know that you two are the last? Isn't it possible that other airbenders escaped their fate?"

Sarah thought about it.

After a few minutes Flairese spoke again. "Now my dear, it is time for you to leave. I can't keep you from the real world any longer."

Flairese and the room began to fade. Sarah called out, "Wait! Will I see you again? What if I have questions?"

"Look inside yourself. Most questions you can answer if you're willing to search. We will see each other again dear when the time is right. Remember what Ursa told Zuko. Never forget who you are." The voice was distant.

"Who am I?" Sarah yelled.

"You are the Air Queen. You are the Lady Avatar. You are your parents. You are Sarah. You are an airbender. You are you." The reply was barely above a whisper. Then the world turned black and disappeared before Sarah's tear-filled eyes.

"I am me." Sarah repeated to herself. She let the tears come and closed her eyes.

**End Dream

* * *

**

When she woke up James was conscious.

"Sarah! Are you alright?" He exclaimed.

"I'm fine. James, we're on Azula's ship. Katara is with Jet and I have no idea how she is. I talked to Azula yesterday. We're going to be at the Fire Nation capital tomorrow."

"No! That's the last place we want to go." James hissed.

"James, in my dream, I talked to Lady Avatar Flairese. She gave me a lot of answers. She told me that my purpose was to help Aang destroy Ozai and keep Azula off the throne."

"Good because the only person who could be a worse ruler than Ozai is his daughter." Sarah laughed at James' comment.

"I'm serious Sarah. Even Ursa didn't like her."

"She's that bad? I knew she mean but I thought that she just had anger issues." Sarah had a hard time believing it. Ursa liked everyone. The mere thought of Ursa not liking her own child was mind-boggling.

James nodded.

"We have to wake Zuko and Iroh up. Then we need to find a way to escape." James agreed with Sarah.

Sarah sent an icy gust at Zuko and Iroh which woke them immediately.

"What was that for?" Zuko snapped.

"We needed to wake you up. Listen Zuko, Azula told me that we'll be arriving at the Fire Nation capital tomorrow." Sarah informed him.

"We have to get out of here. Wake up Katara." Zuko ordered. A dark shadow crept over Sarah's face.

Zuko looked around but didn't see the waterbender. "Sarah, where is Katara?"

"I don't know." Sarah murmured.

"We have to find here! Get me out of these things! I have to find Katara!" Zuko cried.

"Calm down Prince Zuko." Iroh said. "We'll find her."

* * *

**Me: It's finished!**

**Gidget: Get over it.**


	2. Surprises

**Me: I hope you all liked the last chapter. Sorry about the wait for this one. I've been taking a very short vacation.**

**Gidget: I'm tired.**

**Me: Okay…**

**Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? Everyone one knows (or should know) that I don't own A: TLA.

* * *

**

_**Surprises**_

A few hours after Katara fell asleep she woke up. This time she wasn't alone.

"It's about time you woke up Katara. I was beginning to get worried." Jet whispered in her ear.

Katara went rigid. She vaguely remembered Azula mentioning something about promising Jet that he could have her. Her eyes grew wide as she realized she was Jet's prisoner.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you but I always knew that you would come back to me." Jet cooed.

"I haven't exactly had a choice now have I?" She snapped.

"Katara, are you still mad about the village? It was necessary to cleanse the land of Fire Nation soldiers. If you hadn't interfered that village would be free."

"That village would be dead."

"It was necessary." Jet insisted as he kissed her neck.

Katara shuddered at the touch. "Get away from me." She ordered.

"I don't think you're in a position to be giving orders. Besides, who's going to make me? You can't waterbend and there aren't any trees in here." Jet had moved to where he was in front of her. He grabbed her chin, forced her to look at him, and bent down to kiss her.

Katara tried to pull away but his grip was too strong. "Get away from me." She ordered again.

Suddenly, right before their lips touched there was a knock on the door. Katara silently blessed the person behind the door.

"What?" Jet growled.

"Princess Azula wishes to see you in her room immediately." The messenger called through the door.

"We'll have to finish this later." He left.

"I have to get out of here before he comes back." Katara muttered. She tried to break the ropes that bound her but was unsuccessful.

* * *

Iroh, James, and Zuko tried to come up with an escape plan while Sarah was searching the ship with the air for Katara. 

"Maybe we could just ask Azula to let us down and release us." Iroh suggested.

"That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard Uncle!" Zuko hissed.

"I have to agree with Zuko, Iroh. There's no way Azula would let us down or release us." James stated.

"Katara's in trouble." Sarah murmured.

"What kind of trouble?" Zuko demanded.

"Jet is with her." She told them.

"What?" Everyone gasped.

"He's gone now. She's fine." Sarah assured them. They let out a sigh of relief. "Have you guys figured out a plan yet?" She asked.

"No," James confessed.

"Hurry up and make one. I want to get out of here." Sarah snapped, obviously irritated.

"Couldn't you just blow open the door like you did on my ship?" Zuko asked.

"The Lady Avatar spirit took over then and I really don't want to trigger it. Also, someone would hear it. On your ship I didn't have to worry about getting heard because you were right there. Here, Azula would probably kill us all, well, you three anyway." Sarah informed him.

"What do you mean?" Iroh questioned.

"There's no way she'd be able to kill me. She may be a firebending prodigy but I'm the Air Queen, not to mention the Lady Avatar. I've had over a hundred years to train. Don't you think I could beat a 15 year old?"

"Yes," the three men told her.

* * *

Jet stormed into Azula's room. 

"What do you want?" Jet shouted.

"It would be wise of you to watch your tongue when speaking to me. I am a princess and should be treated as such. I'm not a peasant like you." She hissed.

Keith walked in. "You wanted to see me Princess?"

"Yes, how much longer until we reach the capital?" Azula asked.

"The ship is traveling at top speed. We should be there tomorrow morning as I've told you before." Keith informed her.

"Jet, when we reach the Fire Nation capital you are to take the waterbender and disappear. My father would insist that she should be a prisoner and you would never have her so he can't learn about her before I've had a chance to explain things. There is a little hut that I'm giving you. Take her there. Keith and I will come for you later after I've explained to my father that we had a deal with you. Are we clear?" She handed him a map.

"Yes Princess Azula." Jet said through his teeth. He was still angry about being lectured by her.

"You may go." Azula dismissed the two.

* * *

Katara continued to try to get free but her attempts were in vain. 

"_Where is Zuko? Why doesn't he come rescue me?"_ She cried to herself silently as tears dripped down her face. She really didn't want to be Jet's prisoner.

Soon she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

When Jet returned to his room Katara was asleep. He considered waking her up but decided not to. She would need to be awake while they were sneaking away from the ship and running to the hut. He gently stroked her cheek imagining how her lips would feel against his. 

Keith was in his room fighting with himself. He was having one of the rare moments where he was good. The good Keith won the battle, for a time. He ran to the cell where Sarah, Iroh, James, and Zuko were being kept.

* * *

Sarah concentrated on coming up with a plan, any plan, to get them out. The only ones she could make involved breaking down the door. She wished the others hadn't fallen asleep so they could help her. Her concentration was broken when the cell door opened. She saw Keith walk in. 

"Little dove, I know you have no reason to trust me but please do it this once." Keith pleaded.

Sarah heard something in his voice that she hadn't heard in a long time. What was it? She couldn't figure it out. Then she realized what it was. It was love that was in his voice. "Daddy, is that you?"

"Little dove, I don't have much time. Listen closely. Tomorrow the guards are going to unchain you and your friends from the wall. There will be a guard for each of you. When they take you down there will be a moment, only a moment, which you won't be chained. They have chains that they will put on you when you're down. That moment, before they put the shackles on you, is the time to strike."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Sarah, I've been a horrible father. In trying to keep you safe I put you in more danger. I'm trying to be a father to you now. Use what I've told you to escape." He turned to leave.

"Father, where's Katara?" Sarah asked desperately.

"She's in Jet's room. Find her and escape. Don't stay in the Fire Nation. Find your brother and tell him I'm sorry I couldn't be a father to him. Please, do this for me little dove." He disappeared out the door.

"I will." Sarah vowed.

* * *

Keith quickly went back to his room. He made sure the bad in him wasn't able to access the memory of what he had done before succumbing to the bad.

* * *

**Me: I know it was kind of all over the place but I couldn't think of anything else. I've got some bad news for you, my reviewers. I have to go to this Kid's College thing from June 5 to June 15. I'll still update then but it will probably be only once or twice. Then the next week I have to go to this Extreme Camp thing for church. I won't even have access to the computer. –sobs at the vile thought of no computer–**

**Then after that I'm getting my tonsils removed so I won't be able to update for at least a week, maybe two. I don't know how long I'll be recovering. I hope to get a couple more updates before any of this happens so don't worry. R'n'R!**


	3. Escape

**Me: Good new! I found out that my doctor only removes tonsils on June 12 (weird) and sometime in early August so my surgery is off (for now).**

**Gidget: What? That's not fair! I wanted the house to myself!**

**Me: What were you going to do? Kill my computer and set my room on fire?**

**Gidget: What would give you that idea? –hides blow torch and ax behind back–**

**Me: Whatever…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned A: TLA then this would be a claimer, not a disclaimer.

* * *

**

_**Escape**_

"Aang you have to concentrate." Toph instructed. "After telling you almost every day for two weeks you'd think that you'd have gotten that by now."

"At least I can lift rocks." Aang said.

Toph frowned. "Earthbending isn't about lifting rocks. You have to be one with the Earth. You have to sense everything around you."

"I know. I just meant that I can do some bending."

"Well you still have to concentrate in today's lesson." Toph told him.

"I'm sorry. My mind is just somewhere else." Aang confessed.

"You're thinking about that Katara girl and you sister aren't you?"

"Aang, Toph, time to go!" Sokka called.

Toph sighed. "We'll have to continue tomorrow."

They all piled onto Appa and left the ground. For breakfast they had what they ate for dinner, nuts.

"I miss Katara's cooking." Sokka whined.

"Sokka, I think we're being led to the Fire Nation capital." Aang said.

"Why do you think that?" Sokka asked.

"Because I see a lot of red up ahead of us." Aang told him.

Sokka looked. "Okay, that's a good reason."

"Good observation Captain Obvious." Toph teased. Sokka glared at the blind girl. Momo

"The ship is really close to shore. I think they're about to pull into port." Aang stated.

"They're still about an hour away." Sokka corrected him.

"Then we have to hurry. Yip-yip!" Aang called.

* * *

"James, Zuko, Iroh, wake up!" Sarah hissed for the millionth time. Finally, she lost her temper. Her eyes turned to glowing red as she heated the room up to an unbearable temperature. 

"Sarah, stop! Make the temperature go down!" James pleaded after he awoke because of the heat.

The red faded and Sarah's eyes returned to their normal silvery color. The room began to cool until it was normal as well.

"Why did you make it so hot?" Zuko, who had also woken up, demanded.

"I've been trying to wake you up for the past three hours. Listen to me. I have something important to tell you. My father came here last night."

"Your father came here? What did he do? What did that bastard want?" James inquired.

"James, don't call my father that. Do you remember when you found me a few weeks ago and how I had seen my mother?" James, Zuko, and Iroh all nodded. "Well, she told me that the Fire Lord had implanted some kind of mind control devise. It made my father evil but the good Keith is still in there. I've come up with names for the personalities, Evil Keith and Good Keith." Iroh chucked.

"Okay. What did your father want?" James asked again.

"Good Keith was in control when he came in here. He told me how we can escape. I was trying to wake you all up so you know what to do. He told me that the guards are going to unchain us when we reach the Fire Nation. There is supposed to be a guard for each of us. There is going to be a moment when we're free. That moment, before they put the other shackles on us, is when we strike." Sarah explained.

"What other shackles?" Zuko questioned.

"The guards are going to have a pair of shackles to put us in. The moment in which we strike is right before they chain us up again. We have to be very fast and make sure there is no noise when we knock out the guards." Sarah replied.

For the next hour they went over the plan and any questions they might have in whispers. Sarah told them where Katara was. It was decided that Zuko and Sarah would be the ones to get the waterbender while Iroh and James got off the ship and waited for them. Now it was time to wait for their chance to escape.

* * *

They didn't have to wait long. About twenty minutes later four soldiers entered the room and released the prisoners. The moment they were free the attacked the soldiers. James and Zuko dragged the bodies into a corner and chained them together. Then Sarah stole a set of keys from one of the unconscious men and they all dressed in the soldiers' uniforms. When they were all dressed they hurried out of the cell. 

The four walked to the deck, hardly able to restrain themselves from running to freedom.

"Where are the prisoners? Weren't you supposed to bring them here?" Azula asked harshly.

James stumbled for words, "That was the other soldiers. We were guarding the doors to make sure the prisoners didn't escape." Azula nodded and walked off.

Sarah sighed in relief. "That was close. Too close. We have to get off this ship." The others nodded in agreement. The strolled off the ship and ducked into the shadows.

"We'll meet you here when we have Katara." Sarah said as she and Zuko slipped back aboard the ship. Sarah led Zuko to where she had sensed Katara.

"This is where I sensed Katara earlier." Sarah frowned.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked.

"Something's not right."

"Well, we have to get Katara. Give me the keys." Sarah handed them to him.

He opened the door and pulled Sarah in. He looked around for Katara but couldn't see her. "Sarah, where is she?"

"She's not here, but something of hers must be because I sense her in this room." Sarah closed her eyes and concentrated. She walked over to a table and picked up a blue necklace. "Katara's necklace," she murmured to Zuko.

Zuko came over to her and grasped the stone. Then he saw a map and a note. "Sarah, look at this."

Sarah opened her eyes and grabbed the note. She read it aloud:

_Jet,_

_You should take the waterbender and leave for the hut now. Be sure to take the map. I'll send a soldier to fetch you as soon as I explain to my father that you helped us and your reward is the girl._

_Azula_

"I should have known Azula would have them leave before we were to be brought up." Zuko growled.

"This must be a map that the note was talking about. This," she pointed to a red circle, "must be where Jet is taking Katara." Sarah observed.

"Let's go before someone catches us." Zuko tugged at Sarah's wrist as she put the map and note in her pocket.

"Wait a minute. Azula would have taken Katara and my things, right?" Zuko nodded. "Where would they be?"

"They would be in her room, why?" Zuko inquired.

"There's stuff I need. Show me her room."

Zuko who knew the layout of Fire Nation ships led the way and soon they were standing in front of a door, Azula's door. He found the key and opened it. Sarah rushed in and snatched her things. She didn't see anything of Katara's and assumed that Jet must have them.

* * *

Azula walked down to the prisoners' cell and opened the door. She saw the four soldiers she had sent. 

"Zuko!" she shouted in rage. Azula ran to the deck screaming, "Keith, where are you?"

"What is it Princess Azula?" He panted.

"The prisoners have escaped! Find them!" She barked. Soon everyone was searching for them lest the crew feel Azula's wrath.

* * *

Sarah and Zuko froze when they heard Azula screaming. 

"Hurry, Sarah!" Zuko hissed.

"Zuko is this yours?" Sarah held out a blue mask.

"I can explain-" Sarah cut him off.

"There's no need to. I'm glad. This means that we can sneak off of here instead of trying to walk of in these uniforms. Here," she tossed him the black clothes that had been with the mask. "Take of the uniform and put this on." She turned away and allowed him to change. While she waited she striped off the armor and put the finishing touches on her disguise since she was already dressed.

"You can turn around now." Zuko whispered.

Sarah turned and went to the door carrying a bag. She was a bit startled buy Zuko's mask but only for a moment.

"Come on." They slipped into the hall and into the shadows.

* * *

James and Iroh tried to hide from the soldiers coming off the ship. 

"Do you think they were caught?" Iroh asked anxiously.

"I don't think so. Azula probably discovered that we're gone. I'm surprised that it took her so long." James chuckled as two figures in black jumped in front of them. "You certainly took your sweet time." James chided. "Where's Katara?" He asked when he realized she wasn't with them.

"Jet has taken her to a hut somewhere. We managed to steal a map the he was supposed to take but forgot. We also took a note Azula wrote." Zuko explained pulling off his map.

"Then we must find her before something horrible happens to her." Iroh stated. The others nodded in agreement. Together they followed they began to follow the map and set off away from the ship and farther into the Fire Nation.

* * *

**Me: I'm finally updated this thing. Aren't you all happy? Sorry about Toph being OOC. I just can't seem to write her any other way.**

**Gidget: Shouldn't you be in bed? I'm telling Mommy. Mommy!**

**Mom: What is it Gidget?**

**Colorcrystals: Mom, since when can you communicate with animals?**

**Mom: Gidget trying to tell me something dear. Wait a minute, why aren't you in bed?**

**Gidget: That's what I was going to tell you.**

**Mom: You're such a good little dog. Here, have three treats. Colorcrystals, you're grounded for the rest of the month.**

**Me: What! That's not fair!**

**Mom: I don't care. Go to bed this instant or I'll extend your punishment until the end of summer.**

**Me: Yes ma'am. –turns to reviewers– See how much I love you guys? I've gotten myself grounded again so I could update for you.**

**Gidget: Ha ha! You got in trouble! You got in trouble!**

**Me: I'll show you trouble. –runs after Gidget– Get back here you evil fiend! I want to kill you!**


	4. Rescue

**Me: Okay, I've been meaning to do this for a while now. Debbie said in her review that all Air Nomads are airbenders. I know but in my story things are a bit different. How do I explain this? Oh well. Sarah will explain it later.**

**Sarah: I will? Oh yeah, I will. Where's Gidget?**

**Aang: Gidget!**

**Me: She's on…vacation.**

**Sarah: Colorcrystals, what did you do to her?**

**Me: I just gave her a sleeping pill, tied her up and gagged her, and stuffed her inside my closet. Why?**

**Katara: CC, how could you be so cruel?**

**Me: She was going to burn my room Katara! Have you forgotten that? How can what I did be cruel when she was going to destroy my room?**

**Zuko: She's right Katara.**

**Me: Thank you! At least someone's on my side!**

**Disclaimer: My lawyer is trying to work out a deal with Nickelodeon so I will own Avatar. Why would my lawyer do that if I already owned it?

* * *

**

_**Rescue**_

It didn't take long for Sarah, James, Zuko, and Iroh to find the miniscule hut that Jet was using as a hideout thanks to the map even though Sarah and Zuko had stopped to change into their normal clothes on the way. Sarah was taken aback by how tiny it was. Even the poorest families on Airbender Island had a larger house than the hut.

"How do we get in?" Sarah whispered as they hid among the bushes.

Zuko looked at her with a bewildered expression on his face. "We sneak in of course."

"We'll be caught. There has to be a better way to get Katara." Sarah said.

"Then you come up with the plan, O Wise Queen Sarah." Zuko snickered with contempt.

"I've got it!" Sarah exclaimed after only a few minutes of thinking. Zuko just glared. "I'll blow open the door. Jet should come running. I'll knock him out while you get Katara. James, you can tie him to a chair and gag him."

"What can I do?" Iroh asked.

"You can raid the kitchen for tea." Sarah suggested as James and Zuko chuckled.

"I hope he has Ginseng **(A/N: I hope that's how you spell it. If not please tell me in your review)** tea. It's my favorite." Iroh stated.

"Sarah, are you sure you can blow down that door?" James inquired. When Sarah began to protest to the question he cut her off, "I know you're strong but I've never seen you do anything like that except for when you're the Lady Avatar. I just want to make sure you don't tire yourself out so he can capture you too."

"I'm going to trigger the Lady Avatar spirit, so don't worry." Sarah gave a weak smile.

"Sarah, you can't!" James yelped.

"You mean you can trigger it at will?" Zuko demanded.

"I'm not sure how. I think I have to be in serious danger or be really angry or sad." Sarah confessed.

"How are you going to trigger it then?" Zuko asked.

"I'm hoping that if I can focus on the worst memory I have I can activate it."

"You're going to use the memory of Lizzie's death." James realized.

"Yes," mumbled Sarah. "I suggest you three stand back." Sarah closed her eyes and concentrated on that horrid memory. She relived every moment. She heard her sister's sweet innocent voice asking to go pick flowers. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

She felt the heat of her father's fireball. Sarah felt the pain of her sister being ripped from her life.

This time something new happened. She could feel Lizzie's spirit leaving the girl's body. "Please, don't leave! Come back! Don't leave her body!" Sarah pleaded with the spirit in her mind but it was no use.

In her mind, the image of Lizzie's dead body lying on the ground was frozen in place.

"Lizzie," James heard Sarah whisper before her eyes turned to red, green, silver, and blue. The colors never mixed but formed a circle instead.

The wind began to pick up speed as leaves leaped into it and danced. The temperature slowly started rising and the moisture in the air went away. The ground seemed to shake as Sarah walked to the door of the hut and blew it down as planned. Jet came running but stopped dead when he saw the Lady Avatar. Sarah's eyes locked on Jet and without moving managed to send him flying into a wall of the hut without moving.

Zuko stood in awe at her power. He recovered in a moment and ran inside. "Katara," he gasped when he saw the poor girl strewn across the bed that was in the tiny house. He ran to her and cradled her in his arms.

"Zuko," the name was slurred as she spoke it.

"It's okay Katara. Everything is alright now. You're safe." Zuko cooed softly in her ear before planting a chaste kiss on her lips.

For Jet nothing was alright. Sarah continued her onslaught as both James and Iroh stood in amazement as the Lady Avatar continued to beat Jet without lifting a finger. Finally the wind became a normal cool breeze, the temperature slowly dropped, moisture returned to the air, the ground stopped shaking, and the leaves settled down in a pile. Jet was on the ground, unconscious. Sarah's eyes were once again just silver.

Sarah stumbled back and it took a moment for her to regain her footing but as soon as she did she ran to Katara. "Oh, Katara," she whispered, "What did he do to you?"

There was a hand-shaped bruise on the waterbender's cheek and wrist as if Jet had grabbed her then slapped her. Sarah spotted a bowl of water, got it, and set it down on the floor at her feet. Then she let the water engulf her hand until it looked like a glove. Sarah closed her eyes and remembered when Sapphire taught her how to heal.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_You have to allow the water to surround your hand until it looks like a glowing glove," Sapphire instructed._

_Sarah followed her friend's instructions and exclaimed, "Look Sapphire! It's working! I can heal!"_

"_How did you learn so fast? I know you're the Lady Avatar but you've only been learning how to heal for two days."_

"_I'm gifted." The girls chuckled._

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

Sarah applied her hand to the bruise on Katara's cheek and held it there until it vanished. She then did the same to the bruise on her wrist as Iroh, James, and Zuko watched. Sarah fell back from being both physically and emotionally drained. James caught her and held the girl against his chest.

"Sarah, are you okay?" James' voice was filled with concern.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired." Sarah replied weakly.

"Then go to sleep. We'll stay here for a while."

"No!" James jumped up at Sarah's scream pulling her up as well.

"You told me that Azula knows we've escaped. She'll probably be here any minute. She's smart enough to know that we've come after Katara even if we didn't find that note. This would be the first place she'd come. We probably only have about a ten minute start." Sarah explained, pushing herself out of James' arms.

"Okay, we'll tie Jet up while you and Katara rest," Iroh put a hand on Sarah's shoulder, "and then we'll leave as quickly as possible."

"Okay Uncle." Zuko agreed as he laid Katara on the bed.

James nodded and Sarah went to lay by Katara. The men went to work at once and spent the next five minutes tying the unconscious rebel to a chair and gagging him. James went to Sarah and picked her up daintily. Zuko did the same to Katara.

They ran into the trees just as they heard Azula yelling, "Jet!" Then the princess went inside leaving at least twenty-five soldiers outside.

"What do we do?" James asked Sarah who was still in his arms.

"I don't know. I think we should wait for them to leave. Then we can run." Sarah was murmuring when Azula came out screaming, "Search the area! Don't stop until you find them!"

Soldiers ran to do her bidding while the group stared at each other with fearful eyes. Sarah sent a little wind to encourage them to stay away from their hiding spot among some bushes. It worked well until Azula noticed it wasn't being searched.

"They're over there!" Azula screeched.

James scooped Sarah up and bounded away with Iroh and Zuko, who was still carrying Katara, at his heels. Azula and the soldiers began to chase them.

"We… can't… keep… running… forever." James panted after about twenty minutes of running from the still-pursuing soldiers and their leader, Princess Azula.

"We will have to fight then." Iroh stated grimily.

"It wouldn't be a fair fight. It would be five to twenty-six. In my present state I can only take on about five. I'm guessing you three can't take on twenty-one unless you wanted to fight seven each. Katara can't help because she's unconscious which means the odds are actually four to twenty-six. There's no way we can win." Sarah told them as the men still ran.

"We have to try." Zuko said. He stopped running and set Katara down. Iroh and James followed his lead. "Sarah you need to come up with a plan," he glanced over his shoulder before adding, "and fast."

"I'll try to take on at least seven but I'm not making any promises. If I haven't collapsed after seven I might be able to fight eight." Sarah stated hesitantly.

"I can take on at least four." James added.

"Me too," Zuko agreed. "I wouldn't push it past five though."

"I can take on two." Iroh told them. "I'm too tired to fight anymore than two," he added quickly when he saw the other starring at him.

"Okay, that would take care of seventeen soldiers. We would have nine left, eight if I push the number I fight to eight." Sarah informed the others. "We each need to take on at least two more."

"Sarah, I don't mean to rush you but Azula will be here in about a minute." Zuko whispered.

"Okay," Sarah began, "Just take on as many as you can." They prepared for battle.

* * *

Azula was barely able to contain her laughter when she saw her brother and his friends. To her they were a pitiful sight, bloody and scratched. Finally she couldn't hold it in any longer. Zuko glared as she laughed. 

Sarah, who hated being laughed at, launched an attack. She sent blast of wind knocking at least half the guards, including Azula down. It was Azula's turn to glare as she got to her feet.

"You think you can beat us, don't you Zuzu?" She mocked. "Too bad because you can't." She sent a fire ball hurtling toward Sarah's chest knowing that she was the strongest.

Sarah shielded her face but was surprised to hear a hiss as the fire turn into steam. "Katara," Sarah cried out with joy.

"I don't know what Zuko thinks but I'm pretty sure we can." Katara snapped back at the shocked princess.

Sarah took advantage of the moment of hesitation and sent a strip of fire at Azula with her foot. It hit its target, throwing the girl backwards.

"You will pay for that!" Azula hissed through clenched teeth as she stood up and dusted herself off. "Attack!" The soldiers leapt into action at Azula's command.

Sarah watched carefully as several guards surrounded her. She looked for any way to get out of the small circle they were forming around her. Then she saw it: a tree branch just low enough for her to reach if she jumped. She prepared to jump and waited until the soldiers tried to grab her before bounding up and grabbing the branch. She chuckled as the soldiers fell to the ground because they hit each other after she jumped.

Sarah suddenly became aware of Azula whispering to one of the soldiers. The wind carried their words to her ears.

"Run back to the hut. The other soldiers should have arrived by now and if they haven't they will have by the time you get there. Bring them here to help fight." Azula ordered.

"I'll be right back Princess Azula. It should only take about five minutes to get there on the lizard you brought, but it'll take longer with the soldiers on foot." The soldier replied.

"They won't be on foot. They too have lizards." Azula informed him with an evil grin.

Sarah gasped and when the man left she jumped back into the fray. She fought to Katara's side and whispered, "Azula has more men coming."

Katara pulled Sarah to the side occasionally fighting off a stupid soldier who got in their way. "How many are coming?" Katara demanded.

"I don't know. Azula didn't say, but they'll be here soon. You know that dreadful lizard Azula brought?" Katara nodded. "Those soldiers have them. They'll be here in ten minutes."

"Tell Zuko and James. They'll know what to do." Katara entered the battle again. Sarah followed her lead.

Somehow the airbender managed to reach James and Zuko who were fighting the soldiers together. "James! Zuko!" She shouted. They turned to her after striking down another soldier. "Azula has more men who are coming on lizards."

Zuko's face dropped. "They're coming on lizards?"

Sarah nodded. "They'll be here in about five minutes. It took about two to tell Katara, two to tell you, and a minute to get to each of you. There was ten minutes to start with."

"We have to get out of here before they come." James said gravely just as Sarah threw a dagger at an approaching soldier's heart.

"But there are still ten soldiers." Sarah protested.

"Sarah, you may have to become the Angel of Death again."

"James, I can't. I don't have my make-up to conceal my identity."

"Yes you do. Sarah, it would have been in the bag you grabbed from Azula's room." Zuko remembered.

"That's right. Do you boys think you can handle the soldiers and tell Iroh what's happening while Katara helps me with my make-up?" The boys nodded.

Sarah ran to Katara and murmured in her ear, "Come with me." Katara allowed herself to be let several yards away from the battle. "The boys said the Angel of Death needs to come out once more but she needs some help transforming."

"Okay. What do you need?" Katara asked.

"I need you to help me change into the red dress in that bag first." Katara help Sarah put the complicated dress on. "Now I need help doing my make-up."

"Sarah, they're here!" Katara whispered urgently.

"Hurry with the make-up."

Katara, anxious to get back to Zuko quickly applied the blush, eye shadow, and lipstick before replying, "I'm done."

"Go help the boys. I'll come in when the time is right."

"Sarah, I think that time is now. There must be at least fifty soldiers. There wasn't that many when they started arriving." Katara panicked.

"They probably came in groups of five or six so that we would get careless and be open to more attacks." Sarah said with disgust.

"I want to help but I've already used up all my water. What can I do?"

"Here," Sarah handed Katara her water pouch, "Take mine. I don't need it. There's also a stream over there." Sarah pointed. "You can fill it up there."

Sarah waited for Katara to enter the fray again with two full water pouches before preparing to attack. It wouldn't be as easy as it would be at a tavern or with Ursa. In a tavern, she was expected to dance with the men. It was easy to pick them off one by one with a knife in their stomach or poison in their wine. With Ursa, they could corner a group of ten and kill them all in a matter of seconds. This wasn't a tavern where she could pretend to dance with the soldiers and Ursa wasn't here. Sarah would have to do this alone.

She saw an opportunity to jump in just minutes after Katara left. Sarah took it. She had been waiting in the trees and saw a group of five with their backs turned. Swiftly she drew a dagger from her sleeve and stabbed each soldier in the heart. Then she wiped off the blood on one of their tunics and went back in the trees to wait again.

* * *

After fifteen minutes Azula began to notice that there were at least twenty dead bodies without burns or marks from water whips and ice disks. She frowned when she saw that they had all been stabbed.

* * *

Meanwhile Aang was trying to find a place to land where they wouldn't be captured immediately. 

"Aang! Look at that!" Sokka shouted.

Aang looked and saw the battle. "Katara's down there! Can't you see her Sokka?"

"Of course I can. Land Appa so we can get Katara." Sokka ordered. "I don't see Sarah though." Sokka added grimily.

Appa began to descend right over the fray.

* * *

Sarah walked silently behind Azula as she inspected the bodies before sending a huge gust of wind at the princess that knocked her down. 

"Hello Azula."

"It looks like you've decided to show up after all. I was beginning to wonder if you were dead." Azula stood up and took up a bending stance.

"So you want to fight me. Too bad you won't get the chance."

"What are you talking about?" Azula snapped.

"Look up." Azula's eyes grew wide when she saw the bison about to land on her. "Katara! Aang is here!" Sarah shouted.

The soldiers just stared at Appa while Iroh, James, Zuko, Katara, and Sarah climbed up into Appa's saddle.

* * *

"What are they doing here?" Sokka asked once they were in the air pointing at the three firebenders. 

"Sokka, how can you be so rude? You didn't even say hello." Katara scolded. Sarah smiled.

"They've joined us Sokka." Sarah told him before going to Aang and giving him a big hug. Then she whispered in her little brother's ear, "I don't think I'm ever letting you out of my sight again because when I do, somehow you disappear."

* * *

**Me: That was six whole pages! Not to mention all that cool action.**

**Gidget: Mhhmh.**

**Me: Shut up. I'll have Sarah answer that question in the next chapter. Isn't this wonderful? Zuko has finally joined Aang. Now it needs to happen in the show so Zutara will prevail over Kataang (no offense to Kataang fans. I just prefer Zutara.)**

**Gidget: Mhhmh!**

**Me: It's time for another sleeping pill for Gidget!**


	5. Back to the Island

**Me: Gidget is so cute when she's sleeping. –kisses Gidget on the head–**

**Sarah: That's a rare sight. Okay, this is the chapter where I answer the question: How can the people on Airbender Island be Air Nomads because all Air Nomads are benders?**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own A: TLA I'm afraid it's not a possibility at the time. You can't own something like that (unless you're the creator) until you're 18. Maybe you haven't gotten the memo. I'm not 18!

* * *

**

_**Back to the Island**_

After several hours of explaining and Sarah's threatening to reduce Sokka's boomerang to ashes, Sokka believed that Zuko had truly joined them and had not stolen or Katara's honor. Of course, there was nothing said of trust. In Sokka's opinion, Zuko would have to spend several years being nice before he would trust the firebender.

"Finally," mumbled Sarah when Sokka told them that he believed Zuko had joined them.

"Hi, I'm Toph." Said a blind girl about Aang's age when all of the explaining of over.

"Hi Toph, I'm Sarah. This is Katara, Zuko, James, and Iroh." Sarah pointed to each person as she said their name.

* * *

The darkness of night had fallen and they had stopped to set up camp. Zuko was about to go into the tent Katara was in but Sokka grabbed him and spun him around. 

"You get to share a tent with me, Aang, and Iroh. Sarah is the only one besides me that can sleep in the same tent as Katara and Toph." Sokka informed him with a glare. Zuko walked off to the boy's tent, went in, and lied down.

Sarah who had waved to him asked Sokka, "What did you do to Zuko?" There was a note of suspicion in her voice.

"He was confused about something and I set him straight." Sokka answered vaguely.

Sarah's eyebrows rose, "What was he confused about?"

"He had a question about the sleeping arrangement." Sokka told her.

"Let me guess: He thought he was going to be sharing a tent with your little sister. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sure you won't let him be confused about that again, will you Sokka?" Sarah smiled.

"You have my promise." Sarah walked into the girls' tent chuckling.

"What are you laughing about?" Katara asked.

"Just something your brother said." Sarah told the waterbender.

"Well stop laughing and go to sleep. I'm tired." Katara yawned.

"Yes ma'am." Sarah mocked before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

After breakfast the next morning, Sarah told them where they were going to go. "We're headed for Airbender Island." 

"Again?" Katara, Sokka, and Aang asked.

"Yes. It's the safest place except for Zhao, James, and Zuko, no firebender even knows of its existence." Sarah informed them.

"There's an island called Airbender Island?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, it's where I've been living for 100 years with my people and where I raised your mother and her brother." Sarah stated.

"I thought that the Air Nomads were extinct, except for you and the Avatar. I can't believe that there are still airbenders." Zuko said.

"Aang and I are the last benders." Sarah corrected.

"Then how can there still be Air Nomads? I thought that Air Nomads were all benders." Zuko questioned.

"They are. The people that live their now are descendants of those who had an airbender parent and a non-bender or other kind of bender. You see, sometimes one of the airbenders would marry a non-bender. If the child was an airbender then the family just stayed at a temple or wherever they lived before and sent the child to learn how to airbend. If the child wasn't a bender then the child had to go to Airbender Island with the non-bender parent. Usually the airbender would go too so the family stayed together. The same thing happened if an airbender married a firebender, waterbender, of earthbender. The only exception to that was my family since we were royalty." Sarah explained.

"Then why is it called Airbender Island? And why did you say that they're Air Nomads?" Zuko inquired.

"Well, they weren't really part of any nation and since mostly airbenders with their families lived there we just claimed the island and the people on it. That why we named it Airbender Island." Sarah answered.

"Let's get a move on. We should try to get there before dark and it's already almost noon." Sokka informed them as he stood up and began to load his things on Appa.

They all boarded Appa and relaxed as Aang yelled, "Yip-yip!"

* * *

A few hours later Katara approached Sarah and asked, "Sarah, can I ask you a question?" 

"Well you just did but I don't think that was the question you wanted to ask so the answer is yes." Sarah stated.

"Why was the Lady Avatar State different from before?"

Sarah sighed, "You could say there are two kinds of Lady Avatar State. One is where the last, and only last, Lady Avatar takes control. That would happen like if a friend is in danger and there's no time to spare. The other kind is where the Lady Avatar is so angry or so hurt that it's too overwhelming to accept like if a very close loved one dies. That's what happened when I focused on Lizzie's death. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes," said Katara.

* * *

"Sarah, I see Airbender Island!" Aang exclaimed as the sun set and made the sky look like an enormous rainbow with stunning shades of colors like rose, purple, and pink. 

"Well that's nice for you Twinkle Toes but not everyone here can see it." Toph snapped. Sarah chuckled.

Everyone braced themselves for Appa's descent. Katara busied herself with telling Zuko, Tophand Iroh about the wonderful treatment they had received there during their first visit. Sokka scowled when he saw his little sister lean against her boyfriend while talking.

Appa landed in the woods, about a 5 minute walk away from the village. Everyone walked towards the village quickly for Sarah, Sokka, Katara, and Aang were excited about seeing their new (or in Sarah's case, old) friends.

When the burst into the clearing of the village Sarah stopped dead and gave a cry of pain.

* * *

**Me: Ohh, a cliffhanger.**

**Sarah, Zuko, James, Katara, Iroh, Aang, Toph, and Sokka: What happened!**

**Me: You have to wait for the next chapter.**

**Gidget: Zzzzzz…**


	6. Declaring War

**Gidget: Hmhp!**

**Me: SLEEPING PILL!**

**Disclaimer: My lawyer says that if I don't say anything, you can't be forced to testify against me.**

**Me: Just so you know, Amaya means night rain in Japanese. Also, does anyone know where the rebel army (Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom warriors) is? For now I'm going to say Ba Sing Sa (spelling?) but if I'm wrong please correct me.

* * *

**

_**Declaring War**_

Sarah ran towards the village as the others stood still, terror creeping in their eyes. They had never seen such a horrible sight. Houses had been replaced with piles of ash and things that didn't burn had all been scorched. There were a few bodies, or what was left of them, scattered around.

"No, no, no, no, no," they heard Sarah mutter as they ran toward her. She collapsed and started sobbing while still muttering.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry. I know it must be hard on you to see this." Sokka told her.

"How could this happen? I kept the Island hidden for so long so we could stay out of the war. How did this happen?" Sarah asked.

"We found the Island. That means other Fire Nation ships can find it too." Iroh said.

"I bet it was Zhao." James fumed angrily. Everyone looked at him. "Well think about. He was the only other person to find it." He explained.

Sarah slowly stood up and walked down the road before she screamed and ran to the body of a young girl, not more than 8 years old.

"Amaya," she sobbed.

"Sarah, who is that?" Zuko asked her, pointing to the only body to have seemed to escape being burnt.

"This would have been your cousin, Zuko. Her name was Amaya. She would have turned 8 next month." Sarah informed him.

"I had a cousin," Zuko stated before the information sank in.

"She was Tei's only child. He was killed in battle shortly after her fourth birthday. Her mother passed last year because of an illness. Now, Amaya is gone too." Sarah began to cry again.

"I don't mean to be insensitive but how can you have kept the people here out of the war when Tei was killed in battle?" Sokka questioned.

"I kept the war away from here. The people here could join the fight but it wasn't required. There were no Fire Nation soldiers to terrify the villages." Sarah answered coldly. She stood up and started walking into the woods."

"Sarah, where are you going?" James caught her wrist.

"Let go!" She snapped. "You can't honestly think we weren't prepared. True we don't have many weapons but there is a place for survivors to hide. There are, at most, six bodies here. There were about 50 people in this village. Some of them must have escaped."

Wordlessly the others followed. Toph slowly made her way up from the back of the procession to the front, to Sarah.

"How can you be sure that they are alive?" Toph asked.

"The wind tells me. It also helps that I saw some footprints heading toward the hide-out." Sarah whispered.

"Oh," Toph laughed.

* * *

After about two hours of non-stop walking Sarah came to a halt. "The Fire Nation men with me are friends, not foes. Lower your bows, boys." Sarah commanded. 

Seven teenage boys jumped down from the trees and knelt before her. They rose when she nodded.

"I'm guessing you seven are the lookouts." She said stiffly.

"Yes, Queen Sarah. I am Haruko.** (A/N: Haruko means first born.)** I am the head of this lookout. These," The eldest, who was probably about 15, spoke and gestured to the other six, "are my younger brothers. You are lucky. In a few minutes time we would have traded shifts with some of the men. They would have shot down your," he paused and looked at James, Zuko, and Iroh with contempt, "friends." He spat the word.

"Take us to the hide-out." Sarah ordered him.

"You three," he pointed at the three youngest, "stay here and keep watch until the others arrive." He barked. "The rest of you, come with me."

He was in the lead while the other three positioned themselves around Zuko, Iroh, and James. It was quite funny to watch because they tried to be as close as possible to the firebenders when at the same time they were trying to be as far away as possible. After another 20 minutes they came to a halt.

"That's the hide-out." Sarah pointed to a bunch of bushes.

Sokka was about to point out that there was no possible way that the entire village was hiding behind some bushes and that Sarah had obviously gone off her rocker when Haruko pushed the bushes aside. It revealed a deep cave filled with people.

Everyone in the cave froze when they saw James, Zuko, and Iroh dressed in Fire Nation attire.

"Hello everyone," Sarah said gravely, "I have seen the village. What happened?"

"Queen Sarah!" A little girl shrieked and ran to her.

"Hello Aiko, **(A/N: Aiko means little loved one)** can you tell me what happened at the village?" Sarah asked kindly as she bent down to be eye level with the child.

"It was terrible. The Fire Nation, they ambushed us. They grabbed as many people as they could. But we fought them. One soldier tried to catch me but I bit his hand." Aiko smiled proudly before continuing. "There were some who fought harder than others. They were the ones that the Fire Nation," Aiko paused. "They were the ones who were murdered first. Amaya was one of them." Sarah stood up, nodded, and was about to go deeper into the cave when Aiko kept talking. "It was odd though. The flames couldn't touch her. They had to stab her to kill her."

"Sarah, I think Amaya was an airbender." Another girl stepped up behind the little child.

"What makes you say that, Aneko **(A/N: Aneko means older sister)**?"

"Well, it's like my little sister said. The flames couldn't touch her. They just kept going out. Also, I felt wind moving."

"Thank you girls," Sarah smiled. She walked away from them and began to make a speech. "Everyone, you have heard it with your own ears. There was another airbender. Not only that, she was right under my nose. Now the Fire Nation has killed her. They have killed Amaya, daughter of Tei. You all knew Tei. You all loved him. Now they have slaughtered his only child, the only thing we had left of him, like a pig!" She paused for a brief second and made sure everyone in the cave was listening. "I have tried to keep us out of this war. I have somehow managed to keep Fire Nation away from here, away from you. I failed to keep you safe for the first time in 100 years. They have found us. There is no doubt they will come again. They will not rest until they have killed everyone on this island. Now I am doing what I did not dare to do before. I am proposing that we declare war on the Fire Nation!"

No one made a sound until one elderly gentleman spoke up, "We can't fight. We don't know how."

"That can be easily remedied. We will go to Ba Sing Sa and you will be trained. I've kept us in the dark far too long. It's time we helped defeat our enemies! We have young men and women capable of fighting that are healthy and well fed. They can help by being fresh troops being sent in to fight. We also have food that we can donate to their cause. Who's with me?" Sarah shouted to the crowd.

This time the crowd responded with yells of agreement. Only one person didn't join in the excitement.

"Why did you bring three Fire Nation soldiers here if they are the enemy?" The elderly gentleman from before snarled.

"They are on our side! You all must remember hearing the stories of how my love was a Fire Nation prince? This is him!" She grabbed James' hand. "And these," she pointed at Iroh and Zuko, "are his nephews. They are also running from the Fire Nation. If you doubt my judgment please leave." No one left.

"Well, now that everyone believes me, let's make things official. I declare war on the Fire Nation!" The joyous shouts came again as Sarah went over to her friends.

"Sarah, I don't think less than 50 people will do much good for the rebel army." Katara stated.

"Didn't you notice?" Sarah seemed shocked. "There are hundreds of people here. There are after all, about ten villages scattered around the island. The one we visited was the capital."

"Sarah, even though there are hundreds of new soldiers now for the army, they aren't experienced. They don't even know how to fight. Everything will be new to them. The Fire Nation does not show mercy." James warned.

"They aren't the only ones joining." Sarah said vaguely.

"Who?" James challenged.

"The airbenders will also be joining."

"Sarah, there aren't any more airbenders." Aang said sadly.

"That's where you're wrong." The others stared at her skeptically. "Well think about it. Amaya was an airbender and no one knew. Why can't there be others? There is a very large possibility that some survived. Take the village for example, the firebenders couldn't kill everyone."

"That makes sense." Toph reasoned.

"Some must have escaped which means that there may be at least a few airbenders left. I'm going to find them. They'll help fight. I know they will." Sarah told them.

"We're with you Sarah." Katara stepped forward.

"We'll help you find them." Zuko grabbed Katara's hand.

"Thanks guys," Sarah smiled. She was already thinking of places to search.

* * *

**Me: How was it?**

**Gidget: Zzzz.**

**Me: I thought I should let you all know that I'm not going to update until this chapter gets at least 5 reviews. I've only gotten one review in about a month. This is how I fix that. Five reviews on this chapter or no update, no matter how long it takes. That means you all can make it a week or a year. I don't care. It just gives me time to work on the next chapter.**


	7. The Search Begins, or Not

**Me: Hey ****everybody! Sorry about making you all wait for so long. My life has just been really hectic lately.**

**Gidget: Help me!**

**Me: -puts hand over Gidget's mouth- Ignore her. She needs her medicine. Swallow the sleeping, I mean allergy pill, Gidget. –forces pill down Gidget's throat.**

**Me commenting on reviews: Dana, thank you for your review. The reason I did that was because it would have been a repeat and taken a long time to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I only own it in my dreams.**

* * *

_**The Search Begins, or Not**_

"Sarah, I still think this is insane." James whispered in his girlfriend's ear for the thousandth time as they flew on Appa with the rest of the gang. "There are no more airbenders. They're dead."

Sarah pulled away. "How do you know? Amaya was an airbender!"

"She may have been, or maybe not. Have you ever considered that it was just the wind? Those girls probably didn't see what truly happened." James defended his reasoning.

"You may be right, but what if you're wrong? What if there are still airbenders out there? I have to look for them." Sarah argued.

"And what if you're wrong, Sarah? What if you and Aang are really the last airbenders?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Sarah answered James's last question and he left her alone.

* * *

"Sarah, where are we going?" Aang asked the next morning, before anyone else was awake.

"Home," Sarah smiled. "We're going to the Eastern Air Temple. Maybe we can find some answers there."

"Do you really think that we'll find anything?" Aang asked his older sister skeptically.

"I'm not sure Aang, but we have to try. If there is anyone left, we have to find them." Sarah turned her head and looked away. "We just have to."

"I never went to the Eastern Air Temple. The monks always said that was just where the royal family stayed even though they didn't even have the right to rule."

Sarah chuckled, "The monks never liked the fact that royalty ruled the Air Nation. They thought that they could do it themselves. Our mother tried very hard to make peace with them. She finally reached a compromise. We would rule the nation from the Eastern Air Temple with only the occasional visits to the others and they could train the young male airbenders in whatever way they saw fit. There was a bit more to it but Mother never went into the details. She always used to say that would take forever to explain all the little things that the monks insisted on."

Aang laughed and the question he'd wanted to ask came out before he could stop it. "If I'm a prince, why was I sent away to the Southern Air Temple? Shouldn't I have stayed at the Eastern Air Temple?"

"Oh Aang, I've been waiting for you to ask that. You were just a baby when Mother and Lizzie died. I couldn't let that happen to you so I sent you away. I figured that Father would think that I would keep you close since you were all I had left. I sent you to the monks for your protection. I knew that even if he learned where you were, he would never be able to find out who you were. I thought you would be safest away from home."

"That makes sense." Aang smiled at his older sister.

"Besides, the monks would have truly hated me if I didn't let them train you. To them you were just another male bender who needed to be trained. They would have never tried to take you from Mother but they thought I was just a stupid spoiled brat that could be taken advantage of. So I let them go on believing that. But it didn't stay that way." A mischievous grin formed on Sarah's face.

"Hey guys. What are you talking about?" Katara came over towards them, rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing important, Katara. Did you sleep well?" Sarah asked in an extremely motherly fashion.

"Yes, I did. Why are you asking me that?" Katara's eyebrows flew up at Sarah concern.

"No reason. I just felt like asking. We're almost to the Easter Air Temple."

"Is there food at there?" Sokka yawned as walked over to his sister and Sarah.

"How can you be thinking about your stomach at a time like this?" Katara and Sarah yelled in unison.

"What? I'm hungry."

"Then open that bag over there. It's filled with food, remember? We restocked on the island." Sarah told him.

"Oh yeah," Sokka grabbed the bag and opened it. "The food is gone!"

"What?" Everybody rushed over to him.

"It's all gone! We're going to starve!" Sokka began to cry.

"Get a hold of yourself, Sokka. All we have to do is stop at a market or something." Toph reasoned.

"The only problem with that is, we aren't near any towns. We would have to turn back. It would take at least a day's worth of flying to get to town. We wouldn't be able to come back. Appa would be too tired." Sarah explained. "We can't turn back. We have to keep going."

"Sarah, we have to turn back. We need food." James put his hand on her shoulder.

"We've come so far. I'm finally going home after all these years. W can't just turn around." Sarah cried.

"As much as I want to find more airbenders, I think James is right. We have to turn back." Aang said, disappointed.

"I guess you're right." Sarah directed Appa to turn around. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it. I hope you can all last a day without food."

"An entire day without food? We're going to die." Sokka sobbed.

* * *

**Me: I hope you all like this chapter. I know it's a little short but I figured that a short chapter is better than no chapter at all.**

**Caramel: Hi everybody!**

**Me: Oh yeah, I forgot. Everyone, meet my cat Caramel.**

**Gidget: I don't see what is so good about a cat…**

**Me: You're just jealous because I love her more. Don't forget to review!**


	8. Author Update

Hello everyone!

Wow, it's been a really long time. In fact, the last chapter was published in 2008, nearly 5 years ago. I apologize to everyone for letting it go this long without any word as to whether or not I'd ever finish the story. I think I was somewhat upset with the Kataang ending of A:TLA. And I sort of lost motivation once the series was over. However, I've received word that this story is still getting new readers. Therefore, I have made the decision to continue Lady Avatar and finally complete the sequel.

Though I will be continuing Lady Avatar, there will be some changes. First, I could never quite figure out where to go with the whole "more airbenders" storyline, so I'm going to be looking over the last few chapters to see whether or not I want to rewrite them. Second, my sweet dog Gidget passed away about two and half years ago. I know everyone loved our banter at the beginning of each story. I'm not how I will do the beginnings now. I may use my cat, Caramel, or I may do something else. Third, I may make this story much shorter than I intended. Originally I planned for about 20 chapters, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it that long. We'll have to see how it goes.

I'd really love to be able to give a timeline for the next chapter, but unfortunately I cannot. I'm in college now and finals are only a month away. On top of that, I am in a sorority and I work. Time is usually not on my side. I'm hoping to have enough time that the next chapter will be out by May, but I can't make any promises. Please be patient with me.


End file.
